The Black Rose
by phantomshadow99
Summary: A few months have passed since Loki was lost to Alvilda, and she still refuses to believe he's gone. News reaches Asgard of a threat on Midgard, and they are astonished to find that it is Loki who is planning to take Midgard for himself. Alvilda and Thor must travel to the planet in the desperate hope to find Loki and return him home. But will everything be as smooth as they hope?
1. Chapter 1

_Many years ago, more years than a dwarf could remember, there lived a princess. True, there are many princesses in the universe. But not as unique as this princess. She was born out of pure love, and unknowingly bonded two kingdoms together for all time. But only through her could the kingdoms join, as her mother had already been promised to another. And so, the two lovers were ripped apart, never to see each other again until Valhalla welcomed them both. Which, for one, would be sooner than they thought._

_Being born of two powerful kingdoms, it was prophesised that the princess would own powers, powers of immense strength and beauty. That would one day save or destroy all that she held dear. _

_Cautious of what fear could do to her daughter if she held such powers, the mother kept the prophecy secret, in the hopes of no-one finding out. She married her husband, the King, who was lenient of her deceit, for he could not deny the love he felt for the young princess. Years of happiness swept by, and all seemed well in the world._

_But, as all know, misery befalls every kingdom. The Queen was found dead in her rooms, a look of pure terror on her frozen face, and a bejewelled dagger in her chest. All mourned, except for the King's sister, the dark sorceress Katina. _

_Katina had always known who the princess was, and also knew of the prophecy foretold years before. Afraid of the princess' power being greater than hers, Katina sought to silence the young girl forever. _

_But the Norns intervened, and the powerful Allfather offered sanctuary to the young princess when her aunt had mysteriously disappeared. No longer having anything making her stay, the young princess accepted the Allfather's generous proposal. _

_Who knew that she would not only find a home in the shining city, but also love? But with love, comes sacrifice. And with sacrifice, comes loss. _

_XXXXXX_

AN – you don't realise how long I've wanted to write this! Hope you enjoyed the start of _The Black Rose_ (if anyone can think of a better title, I would love to hear your suggestions!). So, will Alvilda find her real father? Or will her cruel aunt find her first? And will Loki remain the man Alvilda fell in love with, or is it too late for him? Wait for more to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

"Yah!" I cried, urging my horse forward through the thick forests of Asgard. Closing my eyes for a moment, I bathed in the warm sun and smiled as the air whipped though my long hair. It was the only time of the day I felt truly happy, and I had made a habit of riding out to the forests every day. Fandral usually offered to accompany me, but today he had business with a lady of court, and I didn't question him on it. I relished these moments. I was able to imagine someone else was with me instead.

It had been several months since the bridge and observatory had been destroyed, and no one had been able to leave or arrive in Asgard until repairs were finished. And believe me, it was no easy task rebuilding something like the Bifrost. It had also been several months since I last saw him. Months when I last saw him smile, last saw his eyes as he…

I pulled my horse to a sudden stop, making her buck from the speed she had only just been going at. Clinging on tightly, I soothed her with calming words and began a slow walk back to the castle. Most days my ride out would end this way; thinking of the moment I saw Loki fall to his death. The nightmares didn't help either. At first, I dreamt he was still alive somewhere. I always awoke when he screamed my name out from pain. Now in my dreams, Loki blames me for not helping enough.

Lyssa is the only one who notices the dark circles under my eyes when I awaken. She never comments, only gives me a pitying look before helping me to cover them up with powder. As soon as I leave my chambers, I am the Princess Alvilda again, unchanged by the events in my life.

Thor is the same. I see his tight-lipped smiles to the others, and how he visits end of the bridge every night to see Heimdell. He misses her, the one called Jane Foster, whom he met on Midgard. It is rare to see him the way he used to be before he was banished, but he is always the first to make me smile.

When I arrived back into the city of Asgard, the streets were bustling with noise and people going about their business. I dismounted my horse and led her through the crowds on foot, just so I could feel part of the city more. Some people noticed who I was and bowed to which I returned with a nod, and others simply tried to sell me their wares.

"Lovely ribbons! All the way from Vanaheim!"

"Fresh fish! Caught in the springs of Asgard!"

"Precious jewels from Alfheim!" one shouted, and caught my attention. I turned toward the old woman's stall, and noticed the familiar stones from my youth. The kind elderly woman smiled at my interest.

"You are taken with them, yes?" she asked, as I gestured for a young boy to hold the reins of my horse as I walked closer.

"Very much," I whispered, tracing my hand over some. "When I was younger, my mother told me that they had special powers. Some can be used to heal, others to remember things we have lost. I thought it was magical," I added, eyeing a deep orange coloured one that was hung on a silver chain. I gently lifted it and ran my thumb over the smooth gem.

"Ah, a wise choice. That is amber, and is used for healing the body, mind and spirit. It draws disease and negative thoughts from us, and brings wisdom, balance and patience to the wearer. It is most effective if you are a magic-wielder," the old woman commented, and I smiled at its properties.

"It's perfect," I whispered, before paying the kind woman. She offered me a smile in return, before some little girls caught her attention as they looked at the pink gems. I chuckled, before offering a few coins to the young boy who held my horses reins, and I continued my way to the castle. Looping the necklace round my neck, I felt a rush of power flow through me, leading to a calm sensation in my mind. I sighed, thinking it was the first time I felt relaxed in months.

Hogun was in the stables when I arrived back, and he offered me a small smile, which I easily returned.

"How was the ride?" he asked quietly, gracing me with rare words. I nodded in thanks to the stable boy who led my horse away before turning to face Hogun.

"Wonderful as always," I replied, and he nodded in satisfaction. Hogun was a strange man, but he was one of the best warriors I had ever seen, and had practically known him most of my life. I smiled in goodbye and he returned to the horses. Taking my usual de-tour, I made my way through the gardens. It was summer in Asgard, and I couldn't help but confess how it was my favourite season. Summer is the time of the year where colour is everywhere, and where darkness never invades our thoughts. I slowed down as I went past the lily plants, and stopped to admire one that was as white as snow. Green eyes flashed through my mind, and I looked away. I had gotten rid of all the lilies Loki had given me, except the last one he bestowed to me. I ensured that never left my rooms.

"Alvilda," a voice behind me said, and I turned to find Thor. I smiled at him, blocking the image of Loki from my mind.

"Thor, I did not know you visited the gardens," I said, as we began to walk in-step with each other.

"I did not used to. But, ever since I remembered Loki frequented here…" he trailed off, and I grabbed his hand.

"I understand," I replied quietly, to which he smiled gratefully at. Although Sif and Warriors Three had been a great help to us, Thor and I only had each other to deal with the loss of Loki. Frigga and Odin held brave faces, and we knew they had a kingdom to run. So instead of putting more stress on them, Thor and I helped each other through the worst moments of the memories.

"How is your Lady Jane?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Thor smiled immediately, and he began to tell me about how her work was faring until Sif expectantly ran up to us.

"Sif, what is…" I began, before she interrupted me.

"Loki is alive," she panted.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

"That is not a funny jest, Sif," Thor uttered, as I stood silent in shock. Sif began to protest and argue with Thor.

"You honestly think I would lie about something like this?" she asked, and Thor began to grow angrier before I grabbed his hand again, as my other hand was holding my necklace. His face froze for a moment, before his whole body physically relaxed.

"How?" I simply asked Sif, as she looked wide-eyed at my necklace.

"Follow me," she simply replied, and hurried back to the castle. I shared a quick glance with Thor before we rushed after Sif. She led us through the twisting corridors, passing whispering servants who looked pale, before we arrived at the large doors of the throne room. Without even knocking, Thor threw open the doors to find Heimdell, Odin, Frigga and the Warriors Three stood around a table with a map of Midgard. I walked over to stand next to Frigga, who smiled gently at me. Thor looked to his father, waiting for him to explain.

"As Sif has already told you, Loki is alive," Odin began. Thor began to argue before Odin raised his hand calmly. "Heimdell has seen him on Midgard," he added, and Thor stopped his protests. If there was anyone who Thor trusted more in the universe, it was Heimdell.

"If I may Allfather, but what is he doing on Midgard? Why has he not come home to us if he is alive?" I asked timidly. Odin smiled tiredly at my question, and for the first time he looked weary.

"I do not know Alvilda, but it cannot be for a good reason," he replied, and I smiled sadly.

"We must get him right away!" Thor announced, and I felt hope at his words for a moment before looking outside.

"Thor, we can't," I said sadly. He looked at me in shock before I indicated to the destroyed Bifrost bridge in plain view. "It's impossible," I whispered.

"No-one ever said that, Alvilda," Odin said suddenly, breaking the moments silence. I noticed Fandral had grabbed my hand when it was silent, but I clung on tightly when I began to move away. We shared a tight smile before listening to the Allfather.

"If we create enough magic, it will allow someone to find Loki and find out his motives being on Midgard," he said, and we stood in silence for a moment.

"I am going to bring him back," Thor said in a way that left no room for argument. Frigga and Odin shared a small smile.

"I'm going too," I announced, and everyone looked at me in shock.

"Alvilda, I know…" Fandral began gently, but I stopped him.

"No, you don't know," I replied, and looked at Frigga and Odin pleadingly. "I need to do this," I added desperately. Odin sighed, but Frigga nodded in agreement.

"We know. And we will do everything we can to help," she said gently, and I smiled. I turned to Odin who looked fondly at me.

"Very well then. Let us get to work."

XXXXXXXXX

It would take another whole day for the journey to Midgard to commence, and I rushed to my chambers to prepare. Lyssa was on her break, but I preferred it that way. She would only worry and try to talk me out of it. On arrival at my chambers, I started with getting a small bag together filled with herbs and medicines, along with a small dagger. I then proceeded to arrange my armour for the next day, not knowing what we would encounter on our arrival at Midgard. When Thor was there, so he told me, it wasn't the warmest of welcomes. As I busied myself with these tasks, I graced something soft on my writing desk, and looked down to find the lily. Momentarily pausing to fetch my dark purple cape, I picked the flower up. With the help of my magic, it had not changed since the morning Loki gave it to me. I caressed the soft petals, when there was a knock at my door. I turned to find Fandral standing there.

"Fandral, I thought you were Lyssa. What are you doing here?" I asked, as he walked over to me, and gasped when he embraced me.

"Please don't go, Alvilda," he muttered. I moved so I could see his face, and found him the saddest I had ever seen him.

"Fandral, what is wrong?" I asked, and noticed how he looked at the lily I still held.

"He won't be the same man you remember. I don't want you to get hurt trying to save him," he replied, and I smiled gently at his concern.

"I am grateful for your concern, but that is my mistake to make. I could never live with myself if I knew he was out there somewhere, and I hadn't done anything to help. I will return, never fear," I said gently, and embraced him tightly. Ever since the incident all those months ago, Fandral and I had become close enough to call each other siblings, and I knew we would miss each other when I left.

"You better," he said, offering me a small smile. I returned it gladly, and laughed when he took his ring off and placed it in my hand. "Or else I'll never see my favourite ring again." I clutched it tightly before slipping it on my left hand.

"It will be returned, I promise," I said, smirking at the glint that returned to his eyes. He hugged me once more before leaving, promising he would be there tomorrow to say goodbye. I smiled at his antics long after he had left, and finished preparing for tomorrow. When I had finished, I made sure to place the lily next to my armour. I had just sat down to rest when Lyssa bustled into my chambers without knocking, looking as if she had been crying.

"Lyssa? What is it? Has something happened?" I asked, shooting up from my seat before being attacked with half-hearted punches by my maid.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Midgard to fetch Prince Loki? All the servants are talking about it!" she cried through tears. I couldn't help but laugh, which made her scowl even more. "It is not funny, Alvilda! You could be killed!" she added, and my smirk faded. We stood for a moment, as her arms slowly stopped hitting my sides, before I hugged her tightly.

"When have I ever not returned from an adventure, Lyssa?" I asked gently, and my oldest friend looked at me with wide and fearful eyes. "I will return in time to see your new born, never fear," I promised, smiling as her eyes softened at the large swell of her stomach.

"She needs to be blessed by her protector," Lyssa muttered, and I squeezed her as tightly as I could.

"And I will. But you know what he means to me," I said, and she nodded sadly. Oh Norns, please let it be easier to leave in the morning than it is right now, I prayed.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXX

Thor and I gathered at the end of the Bifrost bridge. It was still jagged and broken, but slowly the workers were piecing it back together, bit by bit. Heimdell stood on guard as always, and smiled slightly at our approach with Odin in the lead.

"My Lady Alvilda, it has been too long since your last visit to see me," Heimdell said, and I smiled at him.

"My apologies, Heimdell, I will make more of an effort in the future," I said, and he smirked.

"Yes, you will," he said knowingly, and I chuckled quietly as the Allfather turned to us seriously.

"The exact location of Loki is unknown; therefore I will only be able to put you in the rough area," he told us, before handing me a smooth white stone. "This stone will heat and turn black when Loki is close by," he explained, and I carefully placed it in my satchel. "Once you set foot on Midgard, it is up to you both to find a way back home," he said, and I shared a determined look with Thor.

"Thank you, father. I swear we will bring Loki back," Thor said, and Odin nodded before he glanced at me.

"You know the dangers?" he asked, and I nodded, knowing what he meant. "I want you to be careful, Alvilda. Loki's heart may have been changed for him," he added, and I nodded.

"I will be weary, Allfather, I promise," I replied, and he surprised me by placing his hand on my shoulder.

"May the Norns bring you luck," he said, before standing to face Heimdell. I reached out and grabbed Thor's hand, and was comforted when he squeezed it tightly. "It is time."

XXXXXX

"So, this is Midgard," I muttered, gaining my balance once again on the rocky terrain. We had travelled quickly, and I could faintly remember a rumble and a flash as Heimdell shot me a grim smile as Thor and I appeared in a remote area of woods. Thor breathed deeply, as if he was comforted by the smell of Midgardian trees before looking at me seriously.

"Loki must be nearby," he said, and I nodded, taking out the stone Odin gave to me. It felt lukewarm to the touch, and a black line had appeared length ways across it. "What does that mean?" Thor asked, and I looked at him just as confused. I looked around us, and then to the sky.

"We need to get higher," I told him, and without questioning my reasoning, he grabbed me around the waist while I held tightly to his shoulders as he flew us to a higher cliff so we could see better. From this distance, I heard a strange mechanical noise in the air above us, and noticed how half of the stone had turned black on one half. "Thor," I said, lifting the stone so he could see it better. He looked up as well, and we saw a flying aircraft in the distance.

"Stay here, Alvilda," Thor said taking the stone, before flying off speedily towards the aircraft. I bit my lip in apprehension, before sitting on a nearby rock to wait. It felt like hours had passed when lighting lit the sky, and I knew Thor must have found Loki. I patted the sword at my side in comfort when Thor landed gracefully in front of me, hiding my gasp as Loki was dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked, still standing in front of me.

"I've missed you too," Loki joked, laughing on the ground before standing. His eyes widened in recognition as Thor moved aside, revealing me to Loki, before his eyes flashed blue. Wait, blue? His eyes are green, I thought with a frown.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked angrily.

"Oh you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? You're precious Earth," Loki spat in reply. Thor dropped his hammer and I moved to stop him as he picked Loki up and held him against a rock.

"I thought you dead," Thor said, and Loki didn't event flinch at his words.

"Did you mourn?" he asked instead.

"We all did," I mumbled, stealing his glance from Thor to me.

"Our father…." Thor began.

"Your father," Loki interrupted, and Thor let him go. "He did tell you my true parentage did he not?" he asked, walking past us both.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together!" Thor shouted, walking over to Loki. "Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be King," Loki argued.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the earth is under my protection, Loki," Thor replied, and I hurried to their side as Thor's fists tightened.

"And you're doing a marvellous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?" Loki asked.

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked.

"Oh yes," Loki replied, without a hint of emotion.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill," Thor said, and Loki walked away from him in anger.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it…" Loki said, and I shared a worried look with Thor.

"Who has shown you this power? Who controls the would-be King?" Thor asked, taunting him slightly.

"I am a King!" Loki shouted, and Thor grabbed him by the shoulders again.

"Not here! You give up the tesseract. You give up this pointless dream. Come home," Thor said, more quietly at the end.

"I don't have it," Loki said, smiling lazily. Thor grunted, and Miljnor was quickly in his hands. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I have sent it off I know not where," he added.

"You listen well, brother, I…" Thor began, but was tackled by a flying object to the forest floor. I rushed to the side, to try and see where they had gone.

"I'm listening," Loki said, still looking where Thor stood only seconds ago. It was silent where we stood apart, and I cast a quick glance over my shoulder to see where Thor had been taken. "I'm sure your husband is fine," Loki said, and my head whipped to look at him with wide eyes.

"I am not married to Thor," I stuttered, taken aback by the idea. "After you…Odin released us from our betrothal. Neither of our hearts belonged to the other," I told him, and tensed as he walked to stand next to me. We stood watching as Thor fought off the man who had grabbed him, before I was caught staring at Loki.

"Unfortunate, I imagine, to find me alive and well," he said, and I shook my head.

"I was just observing how you've changed," I commented, and he raised an eyebrow in question. "You look pale, almost as if you are suffering from an illness," I added, reaching in my bag to see if there was anything inside that might relieve him.

"I am beyond help now," Loki said, and I looked at him in surprise at his tone.

"Loki, I know you. You never wanted to rule as King, you just wanted to be valued by Odin and Thor. Why threaten this world? Come home, your family are worried," I pleaded, and he laughed.

"Home? I have no home. Just as I have no family," he said, and I flinched.

"What is Frigga then?" I asked quietly, and Loki hesitated for a moment before shaking his head clear.

"Odin's wife, Thor's mother," he answered, and I shook my head, reaching out to lay my hand gently on his arm.

"We both know that is not true, Loki. She is your family, as am I," I told him quietly. He looked at me, and I gasped as his eyes flashed green before turning cold blue again.

"Your pointless reasons will not change the fact I do not know where the tesseract is, princess," he said, moving his arm away from me. A rush of wind distracted me, and I turned to see three men including Thor now staring at each other in defensive stances. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my hand around my stone, and sent a calming wave to the men. When I opened my eyes again, Thor was stood in front of me along with the two men.

"Alvilda, these are allies," Thor explained, and I eyed them warily.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am, at your service," the man with the shield said, and I curtseyed in his direction.

"Tony Stark," the metal man said, and I stared curiously at his suit as he showed his face. "I'd love to stand and chat, but we've got work to do," he said, and I smiled at his attitude, curtseying to him also.

"Pleasure to meet you, gentleman. I am Alvilda," I said, and Thor offered me a small smile.

"Shall we take this party back to the house?" Tony said, and I shared a look with Thor before we nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXX

We landed on the Helicarrier, as Tony called it, and met by more than a dozen armed guards. They almost took us to a cell if it hadn't been for Steve.

"They're with us," he told the guards, who nodded and surrounded themselves around Loki. I caught his eye as he was led away, and I repulsed a shudder at the inhuman evil in them.

"Come on, the others will want to meet you," Tony said, motioning for us to go first. I shared a look with Thor before entering the Helicarrier. Tony left us before we reached our destination, and I stopped as a woman walked towards us sternly.

"Who are you?" she asked defensively.

"Natasha, it's ok. They're allies. They helped us bring Loki in," Steve explained, and Natasha eyed us for a moment before relaxing.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. This is Princess Alvilda of Alfheim, and is under the protection of Asgard," Thor introduced us and I rolled my eyes at the formalities.

"Please excuse Thor, he is unused to keeping quiet," I apologised to her, and she smiled.

"I think I'm going to like you," she said, before holding her hand out for me. "Agent Natasha Romanoff. Call me Nat," she said, and I hesitantly shook her hand, unfamiliar with the foreign greeting. "This is Dr Bruce Banner, he is helping us to track the tesseract," she said, and I turned to find a man entering the room. I shook his hand more confidently.

"You must be Alvilda, and Thor," the man said a little cautiously.

"Do not fear us, Dr Banner, we are here to stop Loki as much as you are," I assured him. He nodded, and I sat myself down to Nat.

"Did Loki mention anyone else in his plans? Anyone working for him?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No, only that he has sent the tesseract away and does not know where it is," I told her. She sighed but nodded. She opened a screen up on the table, as did Steve from across from us, and I realised it showed a camera where Loki was being held.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me," Loki was saying.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," another voice said, who I assumed to be Director Nick Fury from what Steve had told me.

"Oh I've heard," Loki said, before turning to the camera. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man," he said, and I noticed Nat look to Dr Banner at Loki's words. "How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did," Fury said, and I could feel the anger in his voice.

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract. To have power. Unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is," Loki said.

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," Fury joked before leaving. The screen on the table turned off.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dr Banner said, and I smiled sadly at him.

"He wasn't always like this, I assure you," I told him.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, Alvilda, what's his play?" Steve said, and I glanced at Thor.

"He has an army called the Chitahuri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the tesseract," Thor said, and Nat's shoulders sagged.

"An army. From outer space," Steve summarised, shocked.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Dr Banner said, and I frowned in recognition at the name.

"Selvig?" Thor repeated.

"He's an astrophysicist," Dr Banner explained.

"He's a friend," Thor said, and my eyes widened in realisation.

"The one who helped you when you first came to Earth," I said, and he nodded. "It cannot be just a coincidence that Loki took him," I added.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Nat said, and I noticed how her voice sounded less lifeful than before.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve commented, and I agreed.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him," Dr Banner said.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he's my brother," Thor said, and I smiled slightly the way he still protected his brother.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Nat said, and my smile fell.

"He's adopted," Thor added, and I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Dr Banner questioned.

"It's a stabilising agent. Means the portal wont collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD," Tony said, entering the room with another agent. "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing," he said as he walked past Thor, and I couldn't help but smile. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants," he explained, stopping at the controls of the ship, and suddenly pointed a man. "That man is playing Gallaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?" he asked, looking at the screens with one hand over his eye.

"He turns," an agent said from next to the table.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube," Tony said, and I was impressed.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" the agent asked with disbelief.

"Last night. The packets, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony said, annoyed no-one knew what he was talking about.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Dr Banner answered, and Tony looked happy someone knew something useful.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony said, walking over to the Dr.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," Dr Banner replied, and Tony smiled.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony commented, shaking his hand.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked the rest of us, and I chuckled as Thor shrugged his shoulders.

"It's good to meet you, Mr Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster," Tony put, and I frowned in confusion at his words.

"Thanks," Dr Banner replied, a little uncomfortable.

"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him?" Fury said, coming into the room. He eyed Thor and I with a studying look.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon," Steve commented.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," Fury said, and I frowned along with Thor.

"Monkeys? I do not understand," Thor asked, before Steve interrupted him.

"I do. I understood that reference," Steve said proudly.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked Dr Banner.

"This way, sir," Dr Banner replied.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but may I assist you? I specialise in magic, and could find out how the spear operates," I said, standing. Tony smirked as Dr Banner nodded.

"Any help we can get will be appreciated, thank you," Dr Banner told me. I smiled, before someone cleared their throat behind me.

"We may need your help later in working Loki out too," Fury said as I turned to look at him. I nodded, knowing that Thor and I were possibly the only ones to get through to him.

"Just send word and I will help in any way," I told him, before giving a small smile in Thor's direction and following the two men out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXX

Mr Stark and I followed Dr Banner into a large and brightly lit room that had screens and gadgets I didn't even recognise.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have come; I hardly know what any of these devices are," I said smiling slightly. Tony shook his head, taking his coat off and throwing it over the back of a chair.

"Don't worry, just tell us what you can about that spear," Tony said, opening a case up as he spoke. I glanced nervously at Dr Banner before sliding the bag off my shoulder. I started unloading the herbs onto the table, gaining the men's attention.

"How is some grass going to help?" Tony asked sceptically and I laughed.

"Where I come from, Mr Stark, this 'grass' can, in the right way, do anything," I told him, smiling a little. "My mother taught me everything I know about it," I added. I finished making a small potion, and smiled reassuringly at the men before drinking it. "Ugh, it does taste most foul, I must confess," I said, coughing slightly. The two men backed away as I walked towards the sceptre.

"Dr Banner, would you be able to take notes?" I asked, and he nodded. I shut my eyes in concentration, and lay my hands on the hilt of the sceptre, and almost immediately pulled away from it, gasping.

"What is it?" Dr Banner asked concerned.

"This is the darkest object I have ever encountered. Even the various weapons in the Vault in Asgard, none contain this much dark power. It was a…slight shock to my system," I said, noticing my hands shaking as I touched the sceptre again. "This is what Loki used to take away the ability for Agent Barton and Dr Selvig to function normally. It takes away their freedom, making them Loki's slaves," I told them, my eyes shut tightly as I searched deeper. "It is somehow connected to the tesseract, but I cannot see how….it shares the same energy," I said, and my eyes snapped open.

"What?" Tony asked, staring at me intently as I looked down at the sceptre.

"This sceptre, has been used on Loki," I told him, and he frowned. "It does not have the same effect, but he is most certainly not himself. The sceptre is making everything bad inside him pure evil," I added, before collapsing.

XXXXXX

"I assure you, I am quite well now," I said, smiling tiredly at the two men. After the effects of the potion wore off, and the intensity of the sceptre, I fainted from exhaustion. Tony had managed to catch me while Dr Banner found a chair for me to rest on. "Please, go back to work. I will be fully recovered in a moment," I added, and chuckled when Tony offered me a blueberry.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process," Dr Banner said, when the boys had been working for a few minutes.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops," Tony said, and luckily Dr Banner knew what he was speaking about.

"Heh. All I packed was my toothbrush," Dr Banner joked.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's candy land," Tony said, walking over to him.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem," Dr Banner replied.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises," Tony vowed, before poking Dr Banner with a stick.

"Ow!" Dr Banner shouted, and I couldn't help but be reminded of Thor and Loki when they were young.

"Hey!" Steve shouted, coming into the laboratory.

"Nothing?" Tony asked Dr Banner.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked Tony.

"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony asked, and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are," Tony replied, winking at me causing me to smile.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, doc," Steve said.

"It's all right, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Dr Banner said, smiling slightly.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut," Tony advised.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark," Steve said, and I frowned.

"Do you think I'm sat for the fun of it?" I asked, and gained an approving smile off Tony.

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables," Tony argued.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Tony said, looking to Dr Banner

"Uhhh, I just want to finish my work here, and…" Dr Banner said, trailing off at the end.

"Doctor?" Steve prompted.

"A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube," Dr Banner reminded us.

"I heard it," Steve said.

"I think it was meant for you," Dr Banner said, looking at Tony. Tony must have agreed as he offered the doctor a blueberry. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly building in New York?" Steve said, earning an annoyed look from Tony.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy force. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Dr Banner asked Tony.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at," Tony explained.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Dr Banner asked

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files," Tony said, and I frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry. Did you say…" Steve began, but was interrupted by Tony.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony said, offering one to Steve.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around," Steve said.

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome," Tony commented.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them," Steve told us.

"Following's not really my style," Tony argued.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?" Tony commented back.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you," Dr Banner asked.

"Just find the Cube," Steve said, before leaving.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice," Tony said, and I smiled. Tony had given me a screen to understand what each member was known for.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us," Dr Banner said.

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does," Tony said, and my smile fell slightly.

"Yeah. I'll read all about it," Dr Banner said.

"Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us," Tony hinted.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare," Dr Banner said, and I could feel the man's heart breaking.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it. This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege," Tony said, pointing to his chest as he stood opposite Dr Banner.

"But you can control it," Dr Banner argued.

"Because I learned how," Tony said.

"It's different," Dr Banner muttered.

"Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you," Tony told him.

"So you're saying that the Hulk... The other guy saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Dr Banner asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Tony said, walking over to me.

"You may not enjoy that," Dr Banner warned.

"And you just might," Tony said, and I smiled at his approach. "So, what's the history?" he asked, carrying on his work.

"History?" I questioned with a frown.

"You and Loki," he supplied, and my smile fell. "Don't worry, I sometimes wonder why my girlfriend stays with me. I'm just curious is all," he added, and I smiled sadly.

"He wasn't always like this, I promise you. He used to read to me in the garden, and tease me with his magic. But above all, he loved his family. And I am certain that some part of him still does," I said, and Dr Banner looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked, intrigued.

"As Thor so carefully mentioned, Loki is indeed adopted. Loki found out just after Thor was banished, and the Allfather fell into the Odin sleep. The news changed him, he no longer thought himself a man, but a monster," I said, and both men looked surprised at the news. "When Thor returned from Midgard, he and Loki fought terribly on the Bifrost bridge. Loki intended to destroy Jotunheim, his original birthplace. Thor stopped him in the only way he could, by destroying the bridge. I arrived just in time to see Loki fall into the abyss. We all believed him to be dead," I finished, tearing up slightly at the memory.

"How long have you and Loki…." Dr Banner trailed off as Tony smirked.

"Time moves differently for me compared to your world, but for the last 300 years I have known him, and loved him. It was only recently when Thor was banished could we announce our feelings to one another. Odin had promised me to Thor, and Loki had the courage to tell me," I replied, and Tony laughed.

"You and Shakespeare? Now that I'd love to have seen," he said, and I smiled with them.


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXX

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?" Fury said, entering with Nat and Thor behind him. I smiled at Thor as he came to stand next to me.

"Uhhh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony said, avoiding the question.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Fury stated, and I glanced at Tony.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile," Dr Banner replied.

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss. What is "Phase 2"?" Tony asked, glancing at the monitor in front of him.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me," Steve said, throwing a gun on the table in front of us.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..." Fury began, but was cut off by Tony.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What, were you lying?" Tony asked, showing us an image of the Tesseract being used to make weapons.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit," Steve said.

"Did you know about this?" Dr Banner asked Nat.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Nat asked in reply.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed," Dr Banner commented.

"Loki is manipulating you," Nat said, and I glanced at her with a frown before looking at the sceptre.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Dr Banner asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," Nat replied.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. Is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," Dr Banner asked Fury, his voice growing louder.

"Because of him," Fury answered, pointing to Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked surprised.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned," Fury told us.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor argued, and I nodded.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled," Fury told us.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor stated plainly.

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something," Fury said.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down," Tony commented.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark," Fury asked.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep..." Steve began but was quickly cut off by Tony.

"Wait, wait. Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor commented to me, and I shook my head at his words.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked annoyed.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust," Thor said, and I overheard what Dr Banner and Nat were talking about.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Dr Banner asked in disbelief.

"We all are," Nat replied.

"Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked Steve.

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack..." Steve replied.

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened," Tony said childishly. Throughout all this, my eyes stayed glued to the sceptre. The blue light began to flash more consistently than before, and I rounded the table to try and get a feel of it

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," I heard Thor say. I could feel the power coursing through the sceptre in unimaginable waves, and felt dizzy when the tips of my fingers barely touched the hilt of the sceptre.

"Something's wrong," I muttered, but no one heard me.

"The cell was just in case..." Fury began.

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Dr Banner replied, and I felt the sceptre move from my fingers as I opened my eyes.

"Dr Banner, put down the sceptre," Steve said, and I saw how Dr Banner himself was surprised at his action. He put the sceptre back down and shared a look with me.

"Got it," Tony suddenly announced as a beeping noise was heard.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all," Dr Banner told everyone, moving over to where the locator was.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I could get there fastest," Tony mentioned.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it," Thor stated.

"You're not going alone," Steve said to Tony.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony asked.

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Steve jabbed.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony snapped back

"Put on the suit," Steve repeated.

"Oh, my God," Dr Banner said, looking up at us. I was about to ask what was wrong before a massive explosion rocked us all off our feet. Dr Banner and Nat disappeared to a level below while Thor helped me up.

"Put on the suit," Steve told Tony, helping him up.

"Yeah," Tony agreed.

"All hands to stations," a voice came over, talking. Thor helped me up and I shared a worried glance with him.

"Loki," I said, and Thor nodded.

"Go, I'll be there when I can," he replied, and I nodded before running off to the detention level.


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXX

It was complete and utter chaos as I ran through the different levels. Sparks of fire and shouts were a blur as I raced past them, only hesitating slightly as I passed them. My only concern now was Loki. Had he planned this from the start, I wondered. Admittedly, it was a good strategy, to cut us down and divide us. I shook myself from my thoughts as an agent in SHIELD clothing ran at me in attack position. My eyes widened, but I quickly avoided his punch and knocked him off his feet. He tried to jump back to his feet but I punched him hard, knocking him unconscious. I continued to the detention level, and arrived just in time to see an agent unlock the door to Loki's cell.

"Alvilda, so nice of you to visit. I'm afraid I won't be living here anymore," he said, and I tensed as two agents came either side of me. "Leave her, she is no threat," Loki added. My face hardened, and I quickly disarmed the two men and had them passed out on the floor at my feet. "I was mistaken," Loki said, before we circled each other slowly.

"Do not go down this path, Loki. There is still time to make peace with the humans," I told him, coming to a stop opposite him, but he smirked.

"I don't want to stop," he said, and lunged at me. Hours of sparring with one another in the practice ring helped fend off his initial attacks, but his moves were different to what they were before. It was as if he had been trained in combat anew.

"I know you are under the sceptres spell, Loki. You must fight this!" I told him pleadingly, crying out in pain as he managed to kick me in the ribs.

"Are you sure you even know me, Alvilda? Are you so certain I even loved you once?" he asked, and I hit at him angrily, which he deflected with a wave of his hand. "I never loved you," he added, and I screamed as I ran at him.

"You do not mean this, Loki! I know you better than anyone!" I shouted, and gasped as he sidestepped my attack and grabbed my arm, pulling it painfully behind my back. I struggled, which only twisted my arm more. Loki's arm came around my neck and tightened, stopping my struggles.

"In the end, everyone will bow down to me. And you will be gone, along with all your pathetic friends," he whispered, and my fingernails dug into his skin as his arm increased its pressure, choking me. Even through my resistance, I could still hear the familiar heavy steps of Thor's approach, and so too could Loki. He released a small amount of pressure from my neck as he placed his hand over my mouth to quieten me. I thrashed against him as he cast an allusion to trick Thor into running into the cell.

"No!" Thor shouted, as the image of Loki stepped out of the cell, locking Thor inside instead.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki said, conjuring another image of himself near the controls. I continued my fight against the real Loki, desperately trying to help Thor. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki asked, about to hit a large red button.

"Move away, please," a voice said, and I looked to see Agent Coulson holding a large weapon at the image of Loki. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?" Coulson asked him, stepping forward. I screamed as another image of Loki stabbed the agent from behind.

"No!" Thor shouted, banging against the glass. The real Loki stepped out and Thor's eyes widened as he saw me. "Loki, leave her out of this," he said, locking eyes with his brother. I cringed as Loki stroked the side of my face.

"How can I?" he asked, before hitting the button, causing the cell to plummet to the ground. Loki turned me so I faced him. "Your aunt wanted to kill you herself, but I'm sure she won't mind your broken body as payment," he told me, and my face paled as he began to strangle me again.

"Loki…" I croaked out, gripping onto his hands around my neck. A light flashed across his eyes, and for a moment I thought I recognised the soft green eyes that used to gaze on me with such love. His hands abruptly shot back to his side, and I dropped to my knees, gasping for breath. I was surprised when Loki began to walk away as I coughed in air once more.

"You're going to lose," Coulson whispered, and I looked up through bleary eyes at him.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"It's in your nature," Coulson replied.

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki pointed out.

"You lack conviction," Coulson said simply

"I don't think I'm...," Loki began, but Coulson fired the weapon at Loki, shooting him across the room and through a wall.

"So, that's what it does," Coulson said. I crawled my way over to him, still panting.

"It will be alright, agent," I told him, putting my hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. It was difficult as the sceptre had gone right through the poor man. Even on Asgard it would be difficult to come back from such a wound.

"You have to get him, it's the only way," he told me, and I smiled sadly at him.

"You did get him; you did your job agent. Be proud of that fact," I told him, when Fury appeared next to us.

"Sorry, boss. The god rabbited," Coulson told him, as Fury moved the weapon from his legs.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me," Fury told him seriously.

"No, I'm clocking out here," Coulson countered, his breathing becoming slower

"Not an option," Fury said.

"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to..." Coulson trailed off, his eyes turning lifeless. I shared a look with Fury as we moved out the way for the paramedics.

"Agent Coulson is down," Fury said over the comms.

"A medical team is on its way to your location," someone replied.

"They're here. They called it," Fury said, as one paramedic shook his head in our direction. I shut my eyes, praying to the Norns and Valkyries to accept such a worthy warrior into Valhalla's hall. A hand touched my shoulder, and I opened them to see Fury looking at me intently. "Come on," he said, and with one last glance at Coulson, I followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXX

We arrived back where it had all started, and I was disheartened to see how many of us remained. Steve and Tony were sat solemnly at opposite sides of the table, and I sat next to Tony as he stared at the ground next to him.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them," Fury said to Steve, throwing him a pack of bloody cards. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes," Fury told Steve and I. Tony stood suddenly, glancing at me for a second before walking off. "Well, it's an old-fashioned notion," Fury added. I shared a look with Steve as agent Hill came to speak with Fury.

"We must go talk to him, he knew Coulson better than we did," I said to Steve, who nodded in agreement.

"Let's see to your neck first though," he told me, and I gently prodded my newly red and swollen neck.

"It will heal quickly, do not worry," I told him as he followed me to the detention level.

XXXXXX

"Was he married?" Steve asked Tony when we arrived. There was still a patch of red on the wall where Coulson had been, and I tried to ignore it.

"No. There was a cellist, I think," Tony said, staring at where the cell had once been.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man," Steve said

"He was an idiot," Tony said, scoffing slightly.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asked.

"For taking on Loki alone," Tony said, glancing at me with a sad nod. "Even Alvilda couldn't stop the madman," he added, and I blushed at the disgrace of his words.

"He was doing his job," Steve argued.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Tony trailed off.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony," Steve told him.

"Right, I've heard that before," Tony muttered.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

"We are not soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife," Tony told us angrily.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list..." Steve said, but was cut off by Tony.

"He made it personal," Tony realised.

"That's not the point," Steve said.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asked.

"To tear us apart," Steve replied.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience," Tony told us.

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart," Steve remembered.

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered... Son of a bitch," Tony said, interrupting himself.

"What is it?" I asked, as we raced after him.

"Stark Tower!" he shouted back. I was slightly confused, until I remembered him saying it was a self-powered force of energy.

XXXXXX

"Time to go," Steve told Nat as we arrived at one of the rooms. I was stood behind Steve, sheathing my sword at my side and straightening my cape.

"Go where?" Nat asked

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Steve asked, and agent Barton emerged.

"I can," he answered, wiping his hands on a towel. I saw Steve glance at Nat, who nodded in reply.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah," Barton answered.

"Then suit up," Steve told him, turning to wait outside. It only took a moment before Nat and agent Barton left the room, and we followed Steve to the hanger bays.

"Agent Clint Barton, I hear you can be trusted," Barton said to me as he walked in between Nat and I. I looked at Nat who smiled at me.

"Yes I can. Alvilda," I said as introduction, and he nodded.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorised to be in here," a pilot told us as we entered one of the jets.

"Son, just don't," Steve told him, before asking him to leave the jet unless he wanted to come along. Cleverly for him, he declined the offer to accompany us, and we followed Tony to Manhattan. "Can you think of any way to shut the portal down, Alvilda?" Steve asked, and I frowned in thought.

"If the building truly is self-sufficient as Tony says, I cannot think of any solution that will stop the portal. Not even magic can fight magic this time. I could try to contain it, slow it down a little," I told him, and he nodded.

"Let's hope you can slow it down long enough for us to think of a way to stop it," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

XXXXXX

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast," Nat said over the comms. I was startled at first by the technology, but quickly grew accustomed to it in my ear. The city had quickly become a mess as the Chitauri began their assault.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through?" Tony shouted. "Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you," Tony told us, and Barton quickly turned a corner to see Tony fly past followed by a dozen Chitauri following him. Nat made quick work of them, and continued to follow Tony to Stark Tower to see Loki stood there.

"Nat?" Barton asked.

"I see him," Nat replied, and I caught Loki's eyes through the window as she took aim. He dodged with bullets with ease, and shot us down with his sceptre. I copied Steve's move of grabbing onto the ceiling as the Helicarrier crashed to the floor near the Tower.

"We got to get back up there," Steve said as we left the Helicarrier. I ensured my sword was still at my side as we raced after him. Hearing a strange noise even I hadn't heard, we stopped as we reached the middle of a bridge. Looking up, I gasped as I saw a creature similar to the one we escaped on Jotunheim that day. "Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked Tony over the comms.

"Seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony asked, and Steve frowned at the question.

"Banner?" Steve asked.

"Just keep me posted," Tony told us, and I shrugged my shoulders when Steve glanced my way. Just then, a Chitauri raced towards us. Before the others could move, I had grabbed my sword and sliced his neck.

"What?" I asked, noticing their surprised faces.

"We just thought you did magic," Nat said, clearly impressed. I smirked before nodding.

"When you live in the same palace as Thor, you have no choice but to learn," I told them, before racing towards another set of attacking Chitauri.

XXXXXX

"We've got civilians still trapped up here," Barton told us as we took a moment's break. One Chitauri had managed to cut my lip, but apart from that I was relatively unharmed. Just as Barton told us that, several Chitauri flew over our heads and shot explosions at the road below us.

"Loki. They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve said, and I looked up to see Loki flying around one of the corners.

"We got this. It's good. Go," Nat told him.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Steve asked us. I smiled tiredly as Barton notched another arrow.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure," Barton said, before shooting an arrow at one Chitauri which injured several more.

"Agent Barton, you must tell me how you make them. My friend Hogun would be fascinated to own such a bow," I told him, using my magic to throw a Chitauri into a building. He smiled at me, continuing to fire his arrows before we rushed over to a battered bus and helped civilians to safety.

"Just like Budapest all over again," Nat shouted to him as she shot with precise aim.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Barton replied, and I made a note to myself to ask them about Budapest later. Steve returned a few minutes later, and Thor announced his arrival by stumbling shakily on his feet. Making sure there wasn't any Chitauri around us, I rushed over to him and helped him stand.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked, getting straight to the point.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable," Thor told us. I glanced at Steve.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys," Steve told us.

"How do we do this?" Nat asked.

"As a team," Steve said encouragingly.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said, and I pinched him gently.

"Yeah? Well, get in line," Barton commented.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to..." Steve told us, beginning to plan a strategy when the noise of a dying engine was heard behind us. I smiled in surprise as we walked towards Dr Banner.

"So, this all seems horrible," Banner said, motioning all around him.

"I've seen worse," Nat commented.

"Sorry," Banner apologised.

"No, we could use a little worse," Nat told him, and he looked quietly surprised.

"Stark, we got him," Steve told Tony over the comms.

"Banner?" Tony asked.

"Just like you said," Steve told him.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Tony said, and I frowned as I turned to see Tony flying away from the creature that reminded me of the one from Jotunheim. Thor groaned as he grabbed Mjolnir tighter in his hand.

"I don't see how that's a party," Nat said, and I refrained a chuckle.

"Dr Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Steve told Banner as the Dr walked to meet the creature.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry," Banner told us, and turned just in time to transform into Hulk and punch the creature in the face.

"Hold on!" Tony said, firing at the end of it so it exploded. Thor covered me with his arms, but I could still feel the red-hot heat. We gathered in a circle after that, re-loading as the Chitauri screamed in anger at our success.

"Guys," Nat said, calling our attention to the thousands more Chitauri entering through the portal.

"Call it, Captain," Tony said.

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash," Steve told them.

"Can you give me a lift?" Barton asked, walking over to Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas," Tony told him, before flying off.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up. Alvilda, you said you could try and contain the portal. Get up there and contain it as best you can," Steve told us. I nodded before putting an arm around Thor's shoulder and he flew us to the portal on the Tower.

"I'll make sure nothing comes near you," Thor told me, and I smiled.

"Thor, I will be fine. Worry about yourself," I told him.

"I'll always worry about you," he told me with a childish smirk before flying off to another high building. I faced the portal and took a deep breath. What I hadn't told Steve was that if I could contain the portal, it would only last half an hour at most, before the power of the portal would most likely backlash at me, knocking me unconscious or worse, kill me. I cleared my mind, thinking of more pleasant times in my life. Raising my hands, I shut my eyes in concentration as power rushed from my fingertips and created a purple glow around the portal. Peeking one eye open, I saw that the portal had reduced in size, only being able to allow access to Chitauri soldiers. At least that would help the others for some time, I thought.

"Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail," I heard Barton say over the comms.

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets," Tony said, pausing as he dodged some more.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner," Barton told him, and I blanked them out as I felt a tug on my chest from the strain of magic. I shut my eyes tighter, sending another wave of magic, ensuring the portal would stay contained.

XXXXXX

It felt like days had passed since I had last opened my eyes, but a thud on the roof made me aware how defenceless I was. I opened an eye, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Nat.

"How long have I been up here?" I asked, noticing the purple glow around the portal had slowly begun to fade.

"Nearly half an hour I think," she replied, walking around the portal to my side. I breathed heavily. "You can't contain it for much longer?" she asked, and I nodded.

"We need to find a way to close it before then," I told her.

"The sceptre..." a voice said, and I jumped as I glanced over to a see a man on the roof. I hadn't even noticed his presence.

"Doctor," Nat said gently, walking over to him.

"Loki's sceptre. The energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself," Selvig told her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing," Nat reassured him.

"Actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut their power source," Selvig said, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Loki's sceptre," Nat realised.

"It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it," Selvig said, looking down at the floor below.

"Hurry, the portal will consume everyone on this roof if we don't shut it," I shouted, feeling another pain in my chest. Nat said nothing, but I saw her jump from the roof and I assumed she had gone to retrieve the sceptre. She returned a moment later, and stood opposite me. "I can open a small gap, but I don't know how long I can leave it open," I told her, and she nodded.

"Right at the crown!" Selvig shouted, and I opened a small gap in my magic so she could put the sceptre in.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down," Nat said over the comms.

"Do it!" Steve replied.

"No, wait," Tony said, and my magic faltered slightly.

"Stark, these things are still coming. Alvilda can't keep the portal contained for much longer," Steve said.

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it," Tony said.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip," Steve said quietly.

"Save the rest for the turn, J," Tony joked, and I felt my eyes beginning to tear up. He shot past us a moment later, a large missile on his back as he disappeared into the portal.

"Come on, Stark," Nat whispered, waiting for him to return after a moment. I caught her eyes, and shook my head.

"I can't," I said, before my magic failed completely and shot back at me, shooting me across the roof.

"Close it," I heard Steve say, as my head spun. "Son of a gun," Steve whispered, and I looked up through bleary eyes to see Tony falling through the sky. I smiled, before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

XXXXXX

My head felt clear as I wandered aimlessly on the strange planet. I reasoned I must be dreaming, as I don't recall Midgard blackened with ash and littered with rocks. So far, I had been unable to what world I was dreaming of; it was nothing I had ever seen before. It was perfectly still, with no life seen for miles. Silently, I prayed to the Norns that I would wake up soon, reuniting myself with the others. But the fates seemed to have other plans.

"How is my dear niece?" a cold voice asked, and I froze at the familiar tone. I slowly turned, to find Loki standing with someone. With my aunt. "Is she still the little brat I remember so well?" she asked, and Loki bowed his head.

"She is stronger than you remember," he answered, and I noted the shorter hair. Somehow, this was a memory of Loki's, from when we had first lost him. I flinched at the purple bruises on his face and cuts on his neck.

"Not strong enough to defeat me," my aunt said, smiling cruelly. Loki looked at her this time, the corner of his mouth pulled into a smile.

"I would not be so sure, Katina. I am the God of Lies, and I know you don't believe your own words," he said, and I stepped forward when she hit his face, the force knocking him back slightly.

"I see Thanos has still not broken you yet. But do not fear, we will soon fix that," she said, circling him. "It will not be long before Alvilda is dead, and then the prophecy will be shattered. My friends will soon join me," she added, and I frowned. What prophecy, I wondered. My eyes widened when Loki looked up at me, smiling despite his pain.

XXXXXX

"Alvilda!" Thor shouted, and I gasped awake, reaching out to grab someone's hand. My eyes darted around, before they locked onto Loki.

"Loki?" I croaked out, and he squeezed my hand gently before Steve grabbed his arm pulling him away from me.

"Alvilda? Are you alright?" Thor asked, coming to my side and helping me stand. I realised I was still on the roof, and sighed with relief as I saw the portal had in fact been closed.

"Did we win?" I asked instead, and Tony chuckled.

"Yep, thanks to us two," he said, motioning to himself and me, and I smiled. A large hand grabbed mine and helped me sit up more.

"Alvilda, I thought you dead. If it were not for Loki's magic," Thor told me, and I stared at Loki. That must have been why I experienced Loki's memory. He was warning me. I smiled at him in gratitude before he looked away.

"I'm alright Thor, I told you I would be," I said, and squeezed his hand as I saw how watery his eyes had been. I shakily stood, grabbing Thor's steady arm when I stumbled.

"You worried me when I couldn't wake you right away," Nat said, still holding Loki's sceptre.

I smiled. "Thank you for the concern. I had already anticipated that the power would backlash. I had to concentrate the power on me so it wouldn't hit you or Dr Selvig," I told her, and she graced me with a small hug.

"I owe you," she told me, and I waved it away with a hand. I sighed in relief looking at everyone, overjoyed that no one was seriously injured.

"So, what now?" I asked Tony, who smiled.

"Shawarma?" he asked the others, and I shared a confused look with Thor before we left the Tower.

XXXXXX

"I must say, this is a worthy feast after such a battle," Thor told everyone as we sat in the slightly broken Shawarma building. It was only the seven of us, as Loki had been taken away by a SHIELD jet that had arrived after we left the Tower. I tried to catch his eyes when he was taken away, but he avoided looking at any of us.

"It is pretty good," Dr Banner agreed, while everyone nodded.

"Lucky for you lot that I carry change in my suit, or else none of you would have got any," Tony joked.

"I'm afraid we cannot stay for much longer," I said, getting everyone's attention. "The Allfather needs us, and Loki put on trial for his crimes," I explained, as Thor nodded.

"Alvilda is right, we have to leave tomorrow, the day after at the latest," Thor said. The others were silent for a moment before Steve patted Thor on the shoulder.

"It was good fighting with you," he said, looking at me as well. I smiled, bowing my head at him.

"It was good to win with you, Captain," Thor replied, and clapped him on the back.

XXXXXX

We returned to the Helicarrier, and were greeted with Director Fury. "Well done team. The world thanks you," he said, offering us a rare smile. I glanced at Nat, who rolled her eyes at the formality of the situation.

"Director, if I may," I said, after the others had left for their rooms, "I would like to be taken to Loki's cell," I asked, and he sighed at my request.

"Miss Alvilda, you know I can't…." he began but I interrupted him.

"Just a few minutes, Director, please. I just need to speak to him," I begged. He stared at me before walking off.

"Follow me," he called over his shoulder, and I hurried to keep up with him. We went through a winding corridor that I didn't recognise, before reaching a black door with a dozen guards outside. "5 minutes," Fury told me, before walking off. I steadied my breath before opening the door. Loki was sat on a chair in the middle of the room, staring at the wall in front of him. I didn't take note of anything else in the room, just him.

"You came," he said, not even looking at me. I walked to stand in front of him, his eyes flitting up to meet mine.

"You knew I would," I told him, and he smiled slightly. "Your eyes, their green again," I said with relief, noting the familiar warm green eyes instead of cold blue.

"Do not have hope just yet; that spell only enhanced my hatred for everything," he said, looking away.

"I know you don't hate me, Loki, that memory proved as much," I said gently, and lowered myself to my knees so he couldn't avoid my eyes. "Why did you show me it?" I asked.

"She's coming after you, Alvilda. All those years ago, when you thought she had disappeared, she was always there watching. Her power is far greater than any I've known," he said. "After the spell broke, I knew I had to warn you," he added, looking intently in my eyes. My breath slowed, and I relished the moment his hand caressed my cheek.

"I knew there was good in you," I whispered, placing my hand over his. His eyes hardened, glancing at my neck.

"Not all good," he muttered, gently putting a hand on my still red neck.

"You didn't know what you were doing, Loki, I hold no blame on you," I told him, and his hand dropped.

"Odin will not see it the same way," he said, and I glanced down. "He won't let you see me again, you realise that, don't you?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I know. But when have I ever done what I'm told?" I asked, and he smiled. A knock on the door alerted me my time was up, and I unwillingly stood. Reaching into my bag, I pulled something out and handed it to Loki.

"You kept it," he whispered, stroking the still soft petals of the last lily he gave me.

"Always," I told him. He looked at me before standing. "Will you look after it, until…" I trailed off, and he nodded understandingly.

"I will treasure it," he told me. I smiled, before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Until tomorrow," I said, leaving, not even waiting for his reply.


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXX

I awoke in my small room the next day early. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I slowly began to pack my bags, the thought of going home weighing on my mind. It would all be different the moment I stepped into the palace. Loki would be locked away and I would be on guard from my murderous aunt. I sighed heavily, resolving to speak with Thor on the matter on our return, with guidance from the Allfather. He had saved me once from her, and I was sure he would do it again. Sheathing my sword at my waist and throwing my satchel over my shoulder, I emerged from my room just as Thor did.

"Ready?" he asked as we walked together to the jets.

"Of course," I said, with a convincing smile. He nodded, and threw his arm around my shoulder with a smile.

"It will be good to see Sif and the Warrior's Three once more. You have something of Fandral's I believe?" he asked, pointing to his ring. I smiled at the memory.

"Yes, I am sure he will be quite happy to have it back," I replied, entering one of the jets with Thor. I smiled in greeting at Nat and Clint who would be flying.

"I think he is smitten with you," Thor teased, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fandral has a new woman each day. I highly doubt he even gives me a second thought," I said and Thor chuckled as the others got strapped in next to us.

XXXXXX

We needed an open area for us to return home, and Nat suggested somewhere in Manhattan that was all open. We needed to drive to it, so Thor flew him and me to the designated spot, landing us close-by.

"It will be good to see everyone again," I said, as we walked to meet the others.

"Yes, we have achieved everything we came to do," he said, and I looked over at him, stopping him by gently grabbing his hand.

"We can stay a little longer. Why do we not go visit your Jane Foster?" I asked him, and he sighed before shaking his head.

"We must return to Asgard, my father would not appreciate us dallying any longer," he replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"What the Allfather does not know will not hurt him. You do not know when you will see her again," I told him gently, and Thor smiled at me.

"I appreciate the thought Alvilda, but we must return home. And I will see her again, and you will be the first I introduce her to," he said, and I chuckled as we continued walking. I smiled, nodding my head in greeting to the others.

"You're going to be missed around here," Tony said as Dr Banner put the Tesseract into a container that would let us go home.

"You'll have forgotten our adventure soon," I told him, and he looked unconvinced.

"Next time you're on this planet, let me know, we'll have fun without worrying about the fate of the world," he said, and I chuckled. Dr Banner walked over to us and I shook his hand.

"Dr Banner, I…" I began.

"It's Bruce to my friends," he interrupted, and my smile widened.

"Bruce, it was amazing to meet you. And Tony is right, your power is not a burden, but a gift," I told him, and he nodded.

"I'm beginning to see that a bit more now," he said, and I nodded at them both before going over to Nat and Agent Barton.

"Nat, Agent Barton, it was an honour fighting with you," I told them, and Nat offered me a smile.

"I'd give you my number, but I doubt you have phones where you are?" she asked, and I only frowned in answer, causing them both to laugh.

"Let's have an archery competition when you come back," Agent Barton told me, and I grinned.

"The winner gets your bow," I told him excitedly. He rolled his eyes but grinned in return. I smiled at my new comrades before standing beside Thor, facing Loki and holding the container holding the Tesseract. Loki reluctantly took the handle, and with only last nod to our friends, we turned our handle and shot into the sky, returning to Asgard.


	13. Chapter 13

XXXXXX

We landed shakily half-way down the Bifrost Bridge, and I was unsurprised when I saw Heimdell, Sif and the Warriors Three along with a dozen Einjhar. I curtseyed to the wise gatekeeper as he stared on at Loki intently. I smirked when Fandral winked at me discreetly.

"Loki, you have committed a betrayal and treachery that brought war to a neutral planet. You will be taken from this place to be given punishment for your crimes by the Allfather," an Einjhalr said, stepping forward. I glanced at Loki, noticing his smirk at the guard's words. He threw his head backwards to give me a wry smile as he was led down the bridge. It was quiet for a moment before Fandral's grinning face appeared in front of me.

"There's the prettiest girl in all the Realms," Fandral said, and I laughed when Sif hit him over the back of the head. "You are a close second, dear Lady Sif!" I laughed, and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the city.

"It is good to see you, Fandral. You missed out on quite an adventure," I told him.

"And you must tell me every detail, nothing must be left out," he said, squeezing his hand on my waist. I chuckled, and held my hand out in front of us.

"I kept it safe, just as I promised I would," I told him, and he grabbed it and kissed it.

"I am glad, Alvilda, very glad," he said, and I smiled when Volstagg appeared on my other side.

"The whelp hasn't shut up about anything but you, and when you would return," he told me, and I laughed as Fandral frowned.

"I was not," Fandral muttered childishly. I caught Thor's raised eyebrow and knowing smirk at Fandral's teasing. Knowing what he was thinking, I ignored his look and just smiled as Volstagg continued his bickering with my friend. We arrived at the gates of the palace quicker than I thought, and it was a joy to see the people of Asgard rejoicing at our return.

"Do they know what our quest was for?" I asked Fandral as we passed some children playing in the street.

"You know what gossip is like in this city; it wasn't long after you departed was the whole city discussing it," Fandral told me and I laughed. I was surprised at how much I had missed my home, even though it had hardly been a week since Thor and I left the shining city.

"My lady! My lady!" a voice shouted from in front of us, and I grinned as Lyssa hurried her way through the tight crowd. Leaving Fandral's side, I raced to meet her and embraced her tightly.

"My dear Lyssa, it is good to see you again!" I laughed, as she fumbled in my arms.

"My lady, this isn't proper," she said, trying to release herself from my grip and curtseying to me. I gripped her tightly, until she conceded and laughed.

"I told you I would return unharmed," I said, pulling away from her. She tutted as she noticed my few scrapes and cuts. "Well, mostly unharmed," I joked, and she shook her head.

"My dear lady, when will you learn to stop fighting with others?" she asked, hands on her hips as she teased me. I laughed, and looked up as Fandral came back to my side. "I already took the opportunity to run you nice a hot bath when we heard word of your arrival," she said, and I tucked my hand through her arm as we continued into the palace.

"Lyssa I truly don't deserve you," I smiled at her, and she nodded.

"I know. I hate to think where you would be if I wasn't around," she replied, and we laughed. It was refreshing to once again walk through the golden halls of the Asgard palace. The einjhalar stood proudly, the only hint of movement was their eyes watching us walk past them, a small hint of a smile on their lips when they saw the Tesseract safely in Thor's hands.

"I must go speak to my father and mother," Thor announced when we reached the doors to the throne room. He looked at me and smiled. "Alvilda, go rest. You have earned it. I am certain you will need it for the questions the others will surely ask later," he smiled, before patting me on the shoulder and entering the throne room.

"Aye, our courageous leader is right, you need rest for the celebration tonight, Alvilda!" Volstagg bellowed, making me smile. The Warriors Three and Sif left, Fandral casting a lasting glance at me before he disappeared around the corner. Without the watchful gaze of the others, I physically sagged from exhaustion. Lyssa quickly put an arm around me, helping me walk to my room.

"Thank you, Lyssa. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you fetch me some fruit from the kitchen, you know the kind," I asked her, to which she smiled and left. My room had not changed, as expected, but the doors to my balcony had been opened so I could see the sun setting over the city. I smiled, reminding myself to thank Lyssa when she returned. The scent of lavender wafted on the how steam coming from the bathroom, and I sighed in relaxation when my bruised sore body sunk into the water. It was only now did my thoughts calm enough to think of Loki. I shuddered to think of the punishment the Allfather had conjured for him.

XXXXXX

Loki's POV

Despite my current predicament, all I could think of was Alvilda. Her eyes, once full of life, seemed to have dulled since my descent from grace. Images of my actions under Thanos' spell flickered through my mind, and I tensed as I felt her neck in my cold grasp. My muscles tensed, trying to physically shrink away from the darkness inside me. Knowing that I would be in front of the Allfather in mere moments, I knew I had to act carefree about my actions. Dare I admit to myself that somewhere inside me enjoyed the torture I had briefly brought onto an entire planet. I smirked as we reached the doors that led to the throne room, the only thought inside me was the hope that I would see Alvilda again. And be able to save her in time.


	14. Chapter 14

XXXXXX

"I have so missed your company, Alvilda. Rest does not become me, even with the little one," Lyssa said as she brushed my hair gently into waves. I smiled at her as I watched her calming movements in the mirror. "The healers tell me my new born will arrive in the next week or so," she added, unknowingly touching her swollen stomach in a sign of affection. My smile only grew as I turned to take her hand.

"Then you will be relieved from me starting the moment I leave this room," I commanded, raising my hand when she tried to protest. "I will not have my future Lord or Lady be stressed when they enter the world," I added.

"Lord or Lady?" Lyssa laughed, placing a large lily-decorated comb in my hair to hold some curls together. I stood from my place and turned to look at her seriously with just a hint of a smile poking through.

"When your child is born you and your family are going to receive a title and land in the hills just outside of Asgard. I have already spoken with the Allfather and even he could not find a reason not to bestow my wish," I told her, helping her sit where I once was as tears began to form in her eyes. "You have been a most wonderful friend to me Lyssa, the least I could do is to ensure you are comfortable for the rest of your life," I told her, and she flung her arms around my neck. I embraced her as tightly as I could while still remembering the life she carried.

"Oh, my lady…" she whimpered into my neck. I chuckled, pulling her back slightly.

"You have never had to call me that, Lady Lyssa," I teased, to which she cried more at. I held her close, smiling at her new happiness. Looking over Lyssa's shoulder, I saw my reflection smiling back at me and I faltered for a moment. Loki had been sent to the prison far below the palace foundation, and Odin had commanded me to never see him again. Of course my magic could help me get around this problem, but it still meant Loki and I would never be able to experience the happiness Lyssa and her husband would be blessed with. Would I ever find that happiness without Loki?

XXXXXX

"Princess Alvilda of Alfheim," the announcer stated to the room, and I blushed as everyone bowed their heads in respect to me. I had officially sent Lyssa home to celebrate after she had calmed down, though I had laughed when she fretted over my appearance one last time before I shooed her away with a promise to visit her tomorrow. "Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard," the announcer added, and I felt comforted at the close presence of Thor beside me. I took his arm when he offered it and we glided to the table, smiling as people congratulated us on our victory in Midgard, begging us to later tell them stories of our triumph. Fandral smiled at me as Thor led me to a seat next to the swordsman.

"I hope you allow me to escort you back to your room tonight, Alvilda. There is something I must discuss with you," Fandral whispered to me so no-one else could hear. My eyes widened in surprise at his request, but I quickly nodded and smiled.

"Of course, as long as it isn't anything too serious," I joked, but Fandral only looked away quickly giving a small smile. I frowned, looking at my plate and allowing the excited and happy shouts of the room dullen into a background hum. Thor's words flashed through my mind.

"_I think he is smitten with you."_

Could it be possible that Thor was right? Ever since Loki had fallen into the abyss, Fandral seemed to be my one confidant, apart from Thor, whom I could truly rely on. I glanced at the man next to me, and smiled softly as I saw him intently listening to Thor's account of our adventure. How did I feel for Fandral? He was my friend, my ally in battle, but could I see him as someone I could share my life with? I looked down again, and was reminded that Loki was just underneath my feet, alone in a cell for the rest of his life. I could easily get around Odin's command to never see him, but could we really sustain a relationship through a golden barrier? Never to touch, skin to skin, again? I shuddered at the thought of never being able to freely walk down the halls on the arm of Loki, my one love. My frown deepened as a darker thought entered my mind. Could I really see him as the Loki I fell in love with, or was I doomed to feel the cold, hard grasp of his hand around my white neck?

XXXXXX

I felt water rise to my throat as Fandral walked silently next to me back to my chambers. Was he going to speak? Why do our hands have to keep brushing against each other as we walk, I asked, cursing each time as my nerves only intensified. I kept glancing at him, silently urging him to speak. We finally reached my door, and not a word had been uttered between us. I made a move to open my door when Fandral grabbed my hand.

"Alvilda, there is something I must speak with you on," he said suddenly, making myself and a guard down the hall jump. I smiled nervously at him.

"Why don't you come in, Fandral? You may be more at ease to be able to speak," I teased, and he nodded, finally smiling again. I held the door open for him and followed him in wordlessly. Sitting on a seat opposite the fire, I watched Fandral pace up and down in front of me. He suddenly turned to me and bent on one knee to be eye-level.

"Alvilda, I believe I am most ardently infatuated with you," he announced, and my eyes widened. He noticed, and hurriedly continued before I could object. "It took me seeing you leave to find Loki to realise that this could be my only chance to tell you how I feel before you found your way into his arms again. You must realise you could never have a true bond through a barrier, you deserve more than Loki. Alvilda, I am a decent man who is loyal to this kingdom and to you. I would never betray you nor hurt you and I believe that, if given the chance, you could come to care for me too," he finished, gently placing his hand atop mine. I sat in shock for a moment, processing his words. Was he right, should I choose Fandral so I could try to piece together a normal life? Loki had betrayed me, and everyone in the realms, but could I really turn my back on him after so long of loving him? I stared deeply into Fandral's blue eyes, and knew I was secretly wishing to see green one's stare back at me.

"Fandral, what exactly are you proposing?" I asked quietly.

"Only that you give me a chance to prove we belong. Give me six months, and if by the end of it you have only friendly feelings towards me then I will try to put aside my own feelings," he said, before inching closer to me and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "But, if your feelings do change, there is nothing more that I wish for than to call you my wife," he added, and I gasped as his fingers stayed cupping the side of my face. I closed my eyes, calming my thoughts. In my heart, I saw only Loki but in my mind I knew Fandral was the logical choice. He had never hurt me, and I believed that I would eventually fall for him the same way. But what if I never did? One man a dark knight, the other a golden prince.

"Alright, I agree Fandral," I whispered, and smiled when he grinned, pulling me close to him in a tight embrace. "But, I cannot promise my feelings will fade for Loki and turn to love for you, so please remember that," I added, and he only held me tighter.

"Just you giving me the chance is more than I could hope for, Alvilda," he whispered into my neck, and I couldn't help but smile at his happiness. Oh Loki, forgive me.

XXXXXX

Fandral left not long after, insisting that we would go riding tomorrow afternoon after he discusses his intended courtship to the Allfather. Silently I wished for the Allfather to deny his permission for Fandral to do so, but my hand kept wandering to my nearly healed neck. Loki was back to normal now, was he not? His eyes were no longer a dangerous blue but instead the soft green orbs I fell in love with. I was out of danger, but why did I feel like something bigger was still yet to come?

I found comfort from my thoughts on my balcony, sighing as I sat down and looked towards the sky. As I had done before, I waited for Loki to suddenly appear next to me as he had done countless times before, but felt my disappointment rise as he did not. My eyes trailed to the rail of my balcony, and I was surprised to find a freshly cut black rose laying atop it. I leaned forward to grab it, hissing as my finger was pricked by one of the thorns. A small trickle of blood ran down my finger, yet I still felt entranced to hold it. Ignoring the pain and blood, I grasped the rose gently in my hand. The petals were the darkest shade of black I had ever seen, even darker than the darkest night in Midgard, where the stars seemed harder to find.

"_Alvilda…" _a voice whispered on the evening breeze to me. I gasped, recognizing that voice. "_Dear niece…your time of death is near…" _the voice taunted before giving a mad laugh. I dropped the rose, and the laughter stopped. My head pounded, and I fell back into the chair, looking around me waiting to hear the voice again. But it was silent. I looked down at the rose on the floor, but I knew better than to touch it once more. My nightmare had never left me – my aunt's frenzy to find me and destroy me was still more alive than ever. I felt faint and dizzy, and shakily raised my bloodied hand. Why did it look black?

"Alvilda, I thought I'd come check on you," a voice called from the doorway, and I weakly turned my head to see Thor standing in the doorway. I reached out to him, and he saw my hand. "Alvilda!" he called, but it sounded distant as he raced towards me, before everything went as black as the rose.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Thanks to WhiteLunaNight for reviewing so passionately I love it! I hope some of your questions will be answered in this chapter! I'm so glad you understand where I'm going with this! Honestly I was a little worried about it, but I think it will make it even more amazing when (or if!) they do have their happy ending!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Thor's POV

"Alvilda!" I shouted, racing towards her as she started to fall from the chair. I caught her just in time, and tried to shake her awake. "Alvilda, look at me, please," I begged, my blood chilling as I saw black blood drip from her fingers. Lifting her up and carrying her in my arms, I rushed to the healers only a few corridors away. Alvilda's guard, Egil, followed closely behind asking me questions as we hurried. "Egil I cannot answer you for I know not what happened, but I would ask you send for my mother and father right away," I cut him off, and he quickly ran to do as I asked.

The healers jumped from the few patients they were tending to when they saw who was in my arms. "Lady Alvilda! Bring her here, Prince," the lead healer, Madhavi told me. I gently laid Alvilda down on a nearby bed and stood back as Madhavi and two other healers began to check her symptoms.

"Thor," a voice called, and I looked behind me to find Frigga and Odin walk in looking concerned. They both stood next to me as we waited for Madhavi to give us news of Alvilda's condition.

"What happened?" Odin asked, as Frigga joined in with the healers.

"I do not know father, I went to check on her and found her hand bleeding and losing consciousness," I told him, and thought of a flower I had noticed on the floor. "There seemed to be a black flower on the floor by her feet she seemed to have dropped," I added, and noticed Odin pale.

"Was it a black rose?" he asked, and I told him I wasn't certain. "Egil, please bring the flower here immediately, but be careful when handling it," he told the silent guard who I hadn't even noticed standing behind us. Egil nodded, cast one last worried glance to Alvilda and ran back to her chambers.

"Father, what are you thinking caused this?" I asked him. He stayed silent, and I looked up to see Frigga and Madhavi turn to speak to us.

"Alvilda seems to have been poisoned with something, we have managed to stop it from spreading any further but we will be unable to find an antidote until we determine the type of poison used," Madhavi told us, and my eyes looked at Alvilda. Even though she was passed out, she was frowning as if in pain. My hands tightened into fists, determined to see whoever had attempted to kill Alvilda would suffer a worse fate.

"Allfather," a voice cut me from my thoughts, and I saw that Egil had returned carrying a black rose wrapped in a cloth so he wouldn't prick himself on the thorns. Mother placed her hand over the rose, but quickly drew it back.

"Odin, this is…" she said, and the fear in her eyes only caused mine to grow. Odin sighed, looking at the rose intently.

"Katina," Odin muttered, and I frowned.

"Alvilda's aunt?" I asked, and father nodded. "How could she have possibly poisoned Alvilda? There is too much protection here in Asgard for her to get close to Alvilda," I questioned, and mother answered me.

"She is a powerful sorceress, more so than Loki is. This rose is infused with dark magic that caused Alvilda to be poisoned the moment she pricked her finger upon the thorn," she explained, and I looked at Alvilda's hand. "The fact her blood from her fingers is black tells us that Katina's poison worked as she intended. It instantly entered Alvilda's bloodstream," she added. It was silent for a moment before father spoke.

"Alvilda is to be guarded at all times. Egil, I want you to stay by her side every minute while two guards are to be stationed outside the healing doors. Madhavi, I want you to work an antidote right away. And Thor," he addressed me, and I noticed how grave he looked when he spoke his next words, "you must speak to Loki."

XXXXXX

Loki had been placed in one of cells in the most heavily guarded sections of the prison. I faced no questions as word had already been sent by Odin to the guards on duty that I had been allowed to see my brother. I steeled my emotions as Loki was stood close to the barrier, as if he had been waiting for me.

"I had expected you earlier, Odinson, you usually gloat on locking your enemies away the instant they are put in their cells," he taunted, and my fist tightened on instinct.

"Loki, that is not why I have come. Father sent me…" I began but he cut me off.

"_Your _father, not mine," he said with venom and hatred.

"Alvilda is dying!" I shouted, knowing there was no possible way he would let me speak unquestioned unless I mentioned her, and I was right. There was an instant change from hatred to fear and worry on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly. I sighed, stepping closer to the barrier.

"She has been poisoned by Katina. She lies above you now in the healing quarters, Madhavi and mother only just managing to stop the poison from spreading. They search for an antidote as we speak, but are still unsure how to defeat Katina's dark magic," I explained, and noticed how Loki's body sagged from the news.

"She's done it," he whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Loki, what do you know?" I asked desperately, and in part accusingly.

"She said she would try to kill Alvilda, but I thought once I proved my loyalty to Katina I might save Alvilda. I thought I had succeeded, but she told me of her plans to…I never thought it would happen so soon…I thought I could…" he trailed off, for a moment forgetting I was in front of him.

"You thought you could save her," I finished for him, and he glanced at me and for the first time I saw how vulnerable Loki felt. "Brother, you can still help her." Loki closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and nodding.

"Then you must allow me to see her," he told me determinedly.

XXXXXX

It had taken until the early hours of the morning to convince father that Loki should be allowed to see Alvilda. He eventually agreed, but only if Loki was escorted by four guards and restrained with handcuffs. I walked beside Loki as we entered the healers, and I saw his hesitation when he saw Alvilda's sleeping form. She had grown worse since the last I saw her, her hair and skin turning a pale grey, and the veins on her arms and neck turning black. She looked like she was already dead, but the slow rise and fall of her chest assured me it was not so. Loki continued his way to Alvilda, and gently tucked a stray of hair behind her ear as she slept.

"Loki," father said, drawing our attention to the Allfather, "I know you can help her, so do so. I will not break the promise I made to her to keep her safe all those years ago," he told him and Loki just looked back to Alvilda. Even with his restraints, Loki managed to feel Alvilda's wrist. He stood with his eyes shut, concentrating, before he opened them again and looked to mother.

"She has been poisoned with a strong dose of Eitr," Loki announced, and the room seemed to collectively gasp. Eitr was the deadliest poison known in the realms. "I am surprised she isn't already dead from the amount her blood was infected with," he said, before glancing at her necklace that seemed to shine even as she lay there. "There is no known antidote," he said, looking intently at Alvilda's face. I knew he was silently begging her to wake up and tell us all she was fine, for I too was wishing the same thing.

"There must be something," Frigga said desperately. Loki thought for a moment before looking at mother.

"I once read of an antidote against all poisons that the Earthlings, of all things, created. The ingredients are simple, it is only a question of whether Alvilda's body accepts the antidote, or if it is too late," he said. Loki had memorised the ingredients, and as soon as they had been recorded on a piece of paper, Madhavi and the two healers left to gather the necessary things. The guards surrounding Loki began to nudge him to the door back to his cell but he would not leave Alvilda's side.

"Loki…" Odin warned, motioning towards the door.

"After this, you will not let me see her again, correct?" Loki asked. Odin nodded. "Then you must allow me to say goodbye to her, even if she cannot return the words," Loki said, more quietly. Mother smiled sadly before grabbing Odin's arm.

"Come, everyone," Frigga said, and everyone began to leave the room. I glanced one last time to Alvilda, and saw just how tightly Loki was holding her hand.

XXXXXX

Loki's POV

The last footfalls sounded as the room was finally empty save for myself and Alvilda, and I could finally let the tear fall from my eye. I sat on the bed, still gripping her hand tightly and trying to ignore the dried black blood covering her fingers. This was the woman I had once vowed to protect, and was still willing to die for if needed. How naïve I was, I thought bitterly, to believe that Katina would keep her promise and leave Alvilda alone if I joined the Chitahuri. My eyes stung as Alvilda's breathing became more laboured, and her veins continued to darken from the poison.

"Alvilda, my love," I whispered, stroking the back of hand gently. "I never wanted this scenario to become a reality. I thought I was strong enough to stop this. I thought we would never be parted, and the my life would no longer seem dark and cruel with you by myside once more. I thought of a lot of things that will never come to pass," I confessed, and a second tear fell, falling on the back of Alvilda's palm.

"…Loki…" a weak and quiet voice said, only just higher than a whisper. My head shot up, and I saw Alvilda's eye painfully half-open, looking at me. I moved closer to her, and nodded, smiling at her.

"I'm here, my love," I told her, squeezing her hand. She smiled weakly at me, before gasping in pain.

"Loki…I feel so weak," she told me, and I cursed Katina for the rest of my days at the pain in Alvilda's voice.

"The healers are creating an antidote as we speak, you will be alright soon, I promise," I told her, quietly hoping my words were true. She sighed, her eyes closing before opening again, and I only now noticed how dark her once vibrant eyes now appeared.

"You won't…leave?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"I will always stay with you, Alvilda. Rest now, when you wake next you will be well, and I will be here," I said, placing my hand over her heart. She smiled, and I kissed her forehead.

"Loki," Thor called gently from the doorway, and I looked to him. "It's time," he told me. I nodded, before looking back to Alvilda. She seemed to have fallen asleep after I had kissed her, but this time there was no frown marring her beautiful face.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of _The Black Rose_! I honestly don't know when I'll be able to get _The Pink Blossom _up and running but please know I will try! Thank you in particular to WhiteLunaNight for the amazing reviews, I have loved every one of them! I hope this final chapter lives up to your expectations! If you have any ideas for the next chapter of Alvilda and Loki's story I would love to hear them!

Thanks and enjoy!

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

_The sun was radiant as I gazed up at the clearest sky, basking in the Asgardian heat and tranquillity. It had only been a few months since I had arrived in the kingdom, and my thoughts often drifted back to my home. Were they missing me as much as I missed them? However, the royal family here had welcomed with such warmth and love, and I knew Frigga would soon become like a second mother to me._

"_My dear princess, what brings you outside?" a voice called, and I smiled as I opened my eyes to see Prince Loki stood above me, smiling with one eyebrow raised. My smile grew as he laid next to me, our hands just grazing each other. _

"_It is much too nice of a day to watch Thor and the others fighting. I much prefer it under this blossom tree when the weather is such as this," I explained, and turned my head so I could see him. He nodded and turned to look at me as well._

"_I understand, but why so alone?" he asked. _

"_I knew you would find me, prince," I admitted, and he chuckled. It seemed that we grew older as he laughed, and his hair was long, and he looked like my Loki I loved._

"_Wake up Alvilda, it's time to open those eyes," he said, and I frowned._

"_But Loki, my eyes are open," I told him, and the garden around us grew lighter._

"_Wake up," he whispered._

The light from the nearby window hurt my fragile eyes as I saw the healing rooms gold ceiling above me. A hand had mine in a tight grasp, and I slowly turned my head.

"…Loki…" I muttered, and the person jumped in their seat, as if I had just woken them up.

"Alvilda, you're awake! Thank the Norns!" the person said, and I was slightly disappointed to find it was Fandral and not Loki waiting beside me. "We were so worried…I was so worried," he said, and I could see his eyes were red.

"Water…" I told him, and he rushed to get me some, coming back not a moment later. He kindly held it for me as I drank, as my hand felt too weak. Fandral quickly held my hand once I had finished. "That's better, thank you," I told him, being able to talk normally without gasping for breath.

"Alvilda, do you remember what happened?" Fandral asked gently. I thought for a moment.

"_I will always stay with you, Alvilda."_

"Loki. Loki was here, wasn't he?" I asked, and Fandral frowned.

"Yes, the Allfather gave him permission. He was told before even me," Fandral muttered, and I smiled softly at being able to remember Loki's visit. "He was the one who thought of the antidote," Fandral added.

"I must see him," I said, beginning to rise but gasping as pain shot through my still numb body.

"No, you must rest, Alvilda," Fandral said, pushing my shoulders to rest once more on the cushions. I sighed heavily.

"May you fetch Thor, and the Allmother and Allfather then please Fandral? It would be good to see them," I asked, and he nodded before standing.

"Guards are permanently stationed outside this door. No more harm will come to you," he told me, before kissing me on the forehead and leaving. I inhaled deeply, before slowly dragging my hand to my chest and sighing with relief when I felt the cool surface of my necklace. Holding it tightly, I felt a burst of power and strength flow through me, and I pictured where I wanted to be.

"Loki," I whispered, before opening my eyes to see Loki staring at me in wonder. I turned my head, and saw the glimmering golden prison barrier. I was in Loki's cell, just as I wanted.

"Alvilda, is it really you?" he asked, and went to touch my hand only for his to pass through mine.

"I had to see you," I said in explanation, and he smiled.

"I did not think I would see you again," he admitted, and I longed for his arms to embrace me tightly as he once did.

"I cannot stay long, Fandral went to fetch your mother and father," I told him, and he sneered at the word father. "Please do not let my such precious time with you be in anger for Odin," I begged, and his eyes softened.

"Alvilda, you should be resting. Katina…" he began but I interrupted.

"Is she going to strike again?" I asked, worry in my eyes. Loki sensed this and took a step towards me, going to reach to touch me cheek but remembering at the last moment he can't.

"I am not certain, but once you had touched that rose, Katina would have felt it. We can only hope that for now she believes you dead," he said quietly, and I nodded. "She spoke of a prophecy," he added, and I looked at him.

"The Allfather will know, I will speak to him when he arrives," I said, and my eyes saddened as I knew our goodbye was nearing. "Loki, Fandral wishes to court me," I told him. I could not keep this from him, and I knew he hated my words the instant I uttered them as his hands balled into fists.

"Have you consented?" he asked, trying to keep his voice lack of emotion.

I nodded. "I have given him six months to win my affection. If he succeeds, I have agreed to marry him," I told him. Loki closed his eyes before throwing a nearby table at a wall. I knew the guards would have heard it, and I would have to leave quickly.

"Why, Alvilda? Why agree to something so…unnatural?" he asked, turning to look at me with hate in his eyes. I flinched.

"Unnatural?" I asked, and he stepped so we were a breath away.

"You and I... We are meant to be," he whispered, and I closed my eyes tightly, looking away.

"What am I to do, Loki?" I asked, looking back to his green eyes. "Wait for the Allfather to possibly pardon you one day? We both know the likelihood of that outcome. Fandral is a good man, a dear friend. He knows I do not love him for I still love you with all my heart," I told him, pausing for a moment. "Perhaps you will always own my heart, but I must try," I finished quietly. I could feel tears begin to form, and I knew by the pain in Loki's eyes all he wished for was to wipe them away.

"I once promised you I would never stop fighting for you, and I shall keep that promise. I will not stop till I find a way out of here, Alvilda, and then I will come for you. We can run away from here, we can be happy for the rest of our days. We can forget all that is past and start our own life. Together, as one," he vowed, and I smiled sadly at the idea.

"I will return in six month's time, Loki. I pray to the Norns you have come for me before then," I told him. I could hear the guard's feet running towards the cell. My real body tightened its grip on my necklace, sending enough energy through me to lean up and kiss Loki. He was surprised just as I was, but before he could say anything after we pulled away, I disappeared in a ray of light.

"Alvilda, thank the Norns you have returned to us," Frigga said, coming to my side when I opened my eyes. I smiled at her, and she gave me a knowing look as she saw my grip on my necklace. The Allfather came to stand next to her, and Fandral stood at other side, already holding my hand and smiling at me. I smiled back at them all.

"Allfather," I spoke, gaining his attention. "Do you know of a prophecy that may have concerned myself?" I asked, and I frowned.

"Where did you hear about that?" he asked.

"Loki showed me a memory of his when she spoke of it, when he helped me after we defeated the Chitauri on Midgard," I explained, remembering the dark planet he was held on. Odin thought for a moment before speaking.

"Two hearts of noble birth,

Destined to be parted,

Shall consummate a child,

A child of immense power.

A child destined to save their greatest love,

Or destroy them.

Whosoever shall kill this child,

Will know their power," Odin recited, and I frowned at his words.

"But Allfather, this could not possibly be about me. My mother and father were happy, my young sister proves that," I argued but Odin shook his head.

"Your mother was visiting Vanaheim and fell in love with the Crown Prince, Vanlade. He too was enraptured by her, and you were soon conceived," he told me, and my eyes widened in shock. "Your mother was betrothed to the King of Alfheim, who had lost his first wife a few years before to sickness. He knew of your mother's love for Vanlade, but married her anyway, knowing the shame would have cast her out of court and have killed you and your mother. He loved you as his own daughter, and he cared deeply for your mother," he added, and I felt Frigga place a hand on mind, and I looked to her.

"You lied to me," I whispered, and she shook her head.

"We protected you, Alvilda. That is all any of us have ever tried to do," she told me.

"Like you protected Loki?" I asked, and she looked away. I paused for a moment, wishing I could have stopped myself from asking such a question. "Vanlade…my father, does he live?" I asked, and Odin nodded.

"He went into hiding after your mother died, but still sends word when he can. He always asks of you, Alvilda," he told me, and a tear fell from my eye.

"So, my whole life is a lie, Katina wants to kill me for my power and nearly succeeded, and I have no idea how to defeat her. Did I miss anything out?" I asked sarcastically, and Fandral squeezed my hand.

"You forgot. You have your friends," he told me, and I smiled at him.

"You have your family," Frigga told me, looking at me with the same love my mother once showed me.

"You have Asgard," Odin vowed, and I bowed my head in respect and gratitude.

"And you have me," a voice called from the doorway. Frigga moved to the side so I could see, and Odin waved the guards away as the man walked into the room. He was a complete stranger, with dark olive skin and long black hair, but he somehow felt familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked, and I noticed how Fandral kept a hand on the hilt of his sword at the ready. The man smiled at me, tears forming in his eyes.

"You look so much like her," he whispered, and he stepped closer. That was when I saw his eyes. They were the same dark blue as my own.

"Father?"


End file.
